powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Negation
For a gallery of examples for Power Negation, see here. The power to nullify the supernatural powers of others. A sub-power of Superpower Manipulation Also Called *Ability Cancellation *De-spell *Dilate Powers *Nullify *Potentiprohiberis *Power Blocking *Power Cancellation *Power Dilation *Power Nullification *Power Suppression Capabilities The user can cancel out the powers of others. Others are unable to use their powers as long as they are under the user's affect. Most can "dampen" or just weaken powers. Applications *Nullify powers *Weaken powers *The user may be surrounded by a nullification zone; those with powers have them canceled out as long as they stay within the user’s proximity. *Could Nullify powers just by touch. *Unleash a wave that nullifies any attacks. *Pass by any force-fields. *The User's presence can render a person powerless. *Attacks couldn't harm the user as the user can surround himself/herself around a force-field *Remove mental alterations of victims. Variations *'Barrier Negation:' The user has a force-field around them in which no superpowers can work. Can be permanent or retractable. * Capability Suppression: also known as Faculty Negation, Faculty Diminution, Faculty Suppression, Clumsiness Inducing. The psychic ability to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). This ability could deplete, decrease, or delete abilities and their tied memories of how to ordain occasional skills, i.e. drive a car, crack/hack codes, perhaps even a subject’s knowledge of how to use and control abilities). As the ability develops, it could even be used to delete rudimentary skills, like walking and speaking, making foes extremely clumsy. *'Physical Negation:' The ability to make the victim unable to use any of their special abilities as long as the user touches them. *A faculty of Power Negation in which the user can still negate abilities, but they can only negate certain superhuman abilities, i.e. Danger-Sense Negation, Super-strength Negation, Perspicuity Negation. However, sometimes it is more broad nullification, only canceling out certain types of superhuman abilities, i.e. Mental Ability Negation, Physical Ability Negation. Associations *May accompany Power Bestowal. *Power Erasure Limitation *Affects caused to subjects may be temporary, since the ability isn't exactly Power Erasure. *Process may be executed involuntarily. *Cryptomnesiacs who have had Memory Erasure or Power Negation regain their knowledge or abilities by simply manifesting themselves subliminally. *The amount of time the powers are removed may be in simple ratio, 1:60. In other words one second worth of contact or exposer would stop someone for sixty seconds, so three second contact would cause three minute "blackout", one minute equals one hour. *Some targets could be immune to the numbness effects, other make use something like a mirror to get around it *This power tends to only affect other abilities beyond "normal" ones (i.e. the sort that only mortals are capable of putting up with). As such, this power has no affect whatsoever upon mere mortals, who can easily bypass it and resort to good ol' fashioned fisticuffs. *May be unable to strip Enhanced Strength /Flight from subjects/targets. *The power itself may only be active on certain parts of the body Known Users Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations